Satannish (Earth-616)
| Relatives = Sinifer (paternal grandmother, deceased) Umar (paternal aunt) Dormammu (father) Clea (paternal cousin) Marduk Kurios (alleged grandson) | Universe = Earth-616 | Base Of Operations = | Gender = Male | Height = Variable | Weight = Variable | Eyes = Red | Hair = | UnusualSkinColour = Green | UnusualFeatures = Satannish is a demon with inhuman characteristics, including two heads, one crowned by two pairs of horns, and another in his stomach. He has four fingers, claws, and green skin. | Citizenship = Demons | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Roy Thomas; Gene Colan | First = Doctor Strange #174 | Death = X-Factor Vol 1 254 | HistoryText = Satannish is one of the more powerful demons that the Earth has known. At first, the demon was only part of a great mass of malignant mystical energy, which was divided into an indeterminate number of independent organizations. These organizations acquired their own physical appearance and personalities, whose energies were reinforced by the devotion of their followers. Satannish and Mephisto are two such manifestations. Other manifestations may exist with as of yet unknown identity. Satannish lives in a dimension adjacent to Earth's pocket, of which he is the lord. In spite of not dwelling in the Earth, Satannish has had contact with Earthlings throughout the centuries. The demon promised superhuman powers to his followers, in exchange for their souls. Some of these followers formed a cult to the demon, known as the Sons of Satannish. The Supreme Earth Wizard, Doctor Strange, could invoke to Satannish by means of enchantment, but Strange prefers not to do it since Satannish is too powerful. Thus, the first occasion in which Satannish and Strange were, was as a result of the acts of a called wizard Lord Nekron. Lord Nekron had reached an agreement with Satannish, by means of which the demon would increase his powers during a year until finally, he became immortal. In return, Nekron would give when to the finishing the year him, its soul. Nevertheless, Satannish said to him that if Nekron obtained the soul to him of another wizard, in return could conserve its powers and would be immortal. The last day of the year, its powers to the maximum, Nekron faced Doctor Extraño trying to defeat it to give its soul him to Satannish. Both wizards fought in a dimension in which the time could easily be altered but that in the Earth. Doctor Strange soon gained advantage in the combat, and altered magically the time so that the twenty-four hours of the last day passed more express of the normal thing, and to Nekron the time finished to him. Finished the term, Satannish demanded the soul of Nekron, maintaining it prisoner in its dimension. A time later, a group of the Sons of Satannish led by Asmodeus, which was allied with Doctor Benton, a respected doctor of New York, began to conspire against Doctor Strange. Asmodeus controlled mystically to Clea, the friend of Doctor Strange, and it used it to rob Libro de Vishanti of the collection of Hidden Books of Stranger. The Sons own Stranger, and they expelled them to him and Clea to another dimension. With Book of the Vishanti, Asmodeus knew of the existence of the enchantment of the Fire and the Ice, with which it could invoke at he fire-demon Surtur, and the ice-giant Ymir so that they destroyed the Earth. Seeing that no longer it needs the aid the other Son of Satannish, Asmodeus exile to the others to the dimension governed by Tiboro. On the other hand, Strange and Clea escaped from the dimension where they had been imprisoned, and Stranger faced Asmodeus in a mystical combat, that the heart of the malignant wizard could not support. Nevertheless, before falling he invoked the enchantment, and invoked to Surtur and Ymir. Doctor Strange and Dane Whittman, the Black Knight, rescued the other Sons of Satannish of the dimension of Tiboro. Then, while a group of Avengers fought against Ymir in Wakanda, and another group of Avengers fought with Surtur in the Arctic, Strange discovered like using certain crystals, plenty of the power of the own Satannish, to use them against Surtur and Ymir, which finally were defeated. Satannish was united shortly after next to other demons, Mephisto included. The great rival of Doctor Strange, Baron Mordo, agreed with both, Mephisto and Satannish, so that they gave him to be able, like result, both demons demanded for himself the soul of Mordo, and both were arranged to destroy the Earth in their dispute. Both, Satannish and Mephisto got involved mystically in a brutal battle on Manhattan, hidden to the inhabitants of the city. Finally, Doctor Strange sent a spell by means of which both demons would finish united in a single one being if they did not leave the Earth. Refusing to lose their individuality, both demons left the Earth and resigned to obtain the soul of Mordo. Satannish contact with Jason Roland, who would be known as Hangman . Satannish wanted to use to the Hangman to rob the souls of the Earth inhabitants by means of the television. The Hangman, by order of Satannish, recruited the Night Shift, which increased his powers in exchange for their souls. The West Coast Avengers defeated the Night Shift. Later, Satannish, wishing to take revenge itself of the West Coast Avengers, the demon offered to Roland the possibility of recovering its soul. Satannish offered four allies to him, in form of four super-powerful beings animated by four of the souls that inhabited their kingdom, were the souls of Josef Stalin, Lucrecia Borgia, Lizzie Borden and Heinrich Himmler, who next to the Hangman formed the Lethal Legion. This Lethal Legion fought the New Avengers, and kidnapped one of them, Mockingbird, taking her to his kingdom. The Avengers travelled to the kingdom of Satannish to release Mockingbird, making a brief involuntary shutdown in the kingdom of Mephisto, shutdown that the demon took advantage of to occupy the body of Hawkeye, and to be able to travel thus to the kingdom of Satannish. Once in the kingdom of Satannish, the Weast Coast Avengers fought against the Hangman and its men, and finally were captured, was then when it appeared Mephisto, arranged to take control of the control of the souls of the Lethal Legion, began then a battle between both demons, who took advantage of the Avengers to escape. The mystical forces unfolded by both demons threatened reaching the Earth, and to finish the battle, the Scarlet Witch sent a spell by means of which both kingdoms, those of Mephisto and Satannish, threatened megring, to avoid this, both demons returned to their kingdom. At the end of the conflict Mockingbird, who had only just been rescued from Satannish's realm by the west coast avengers, was killed. It was revealed, during secret invasion that the Mockingbird who died was in fact a skrull imposter. When Dormammu glided to seize of several infernales kingdoms, Satannish met with Pluto, Hela, Daimon Hellstrom and Mephisto to plan a counterattack. Hela and Pluto, which they comprise of divine pantheons, rejected the alliance of the other three infernales governors. Satannish and Daimon ended up betraying to Mephisto, praising themselves/pouring off in favor of Dormammu, since the being said that he had been the creator of Satannish and the father of Daimon Hellstrom. Nevertheless, their plans of conquest did not prosper thanks to the intervention of Hellcat. Apparently all these own revelations are lies of demons. | Powers = Satannish is one of the most powerful known demons, seemingly second only to Mephisto, and has great mystical powers that allow to open portals, to send mystical rays him, to create mystical barriers and other multiple abilities. This in the Earth, since in his kingdom he is the supreme lord, and all its kingdom obeys its will. | Abilities = | Strength = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Even though his first appearance was in , Satannish was first mentioned more than two years before that, when Tazza mentioned his name in . | Trivia = | Links = }} Appearances *Doctor Strange, Sorcerer Supreme Vol 1, No. 6-7 August-September 1989; Featuring: Baron Mordo, Mephisto, Mephista, Agamotto, Topaz *Doctor Strange Sorcerer Supreme Vol 1, No. 30 June 1991; Featuring: Mephista, Mephisto, Topaz *Doctor Strange, Sorcerer Supreme Vol 1, No. 49 January 1993; Cameo *HellCat Vol 1, No. 1-3 September-November 2000; Featuring: Dormammu, Daimon Hellstrom, Mephisto, Nicholas Scratch Category:Copy Edit Category:Dimensional Rulers Category:Multiple Faces Category:Multiple Eyes Category:Energy Projection Category:Teleporters Category:Force Field Category:Demonic Form Category:Doctor Strange Villains